SuperStar
by 13 Lucky Ducky 13
Summary: Austin/Ally songfic one-shot... based off Taylor Swift's "SuperStar". Hope you enjoy. I love this couple.


**This is wrong but**

**I can't help but feel like**

**There ain't nothing more right babe**

**Misty morning comes again and I can't**

**Help but wish I could see your face**

Ally scolds herself as she thinks of _him_ again.

But she doesn't want to stop thinking about him.

The light rainy morning sprinkled upon her face. She can't really help that she wants to see to see him as soon as possible. He's got a gorgeous face.

**And I knew from the first note played I'd be breaking all my rules to see you**

**You smile that beautiful smile**

**And all the girls in the front row scream your name**

When Ally watched him play _her_ song, she made a rule that she would not talk to him ever...

But she broke that rule just to see him. Her excuse? To yell at him about her song.

Now it hurts to see him smile his beautiful smile at her or anyone else.

The girls at his concert are crazy, Ally decided. Screaming his name? Please, that's so very pathetic.

Still she can't help but think she'd be one of those front-row girls screaming for him. He just makes any girl swoon.

**So dim that spotlight, tell me things like**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl**

**Who's desperately in love with you**

**Give me a photograph to hang on my wall**

**Superstar**

Ally's dreams and fantasies are all of him telling her she is gorgeous and he cannot take his eyes off of her.

And when she comes back to reality, only then does she realize she is a nobody. Just another girl. But she's not just another girl. She's his friend.

The only difference? She's madly in love with him.

She'd never let him come over because if he did, he'd find Ally has a secret poster of him. Of course, it wouldn't be so embarrassing if she didn't kiss it every night before bed.

Every nights she curses that he's such a superstar.

**Good morning loneliness**

**Comes around when I'm not dreaming about you**

**When my world wakes up today you'll be in another town**

Ally wakes up disappointed that he was not actually in bed with her.

She can't help but miss his egomaniac self. Since he won't be back for two whole weeks and he's eight hundred miles away.

**And I knew when I saw your face I'd be**

**Counting down the ways to see you**

**And you smile that beautiful smile**

**And all the girls in the front row scream your name**

Ally has been planning on excuses to see him.

Forgot your pencil while we were songwriting. I need help with a new song. Trish wants you to make an album but we need to start more songs.(all in italics)

Yup, she's used them all. All except one... _I love you_.

She curses him for having such a goddamn cute smile.

But of of course, when the other girls at his concert yell for him, she can't help but wonder if he likes any of them back.

**So dim that spotlight, tell me things like**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl**

**Who's desperately in love with you**

**Give me a photograph to hang on my wall**

**Superstar**

Too bad dreams can't be real because if they were, she would totally melt of he actually told her he can't take his eyes off of her.

But then she wakes up and realizes, dreams are just dreams.

Ally then whispers to the poster, "I love you."

Blushing quickly for talking to a poster, she pulls out a recently taken photo of him and his stupid blond hair. He's got his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She is blushing like a tomato.

She sighed. Yeah sometimes him being a superstar totally sucks, but it's the price to the pay.

**You played in bars, you play guitar**

**And I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are**

**And you'll never see, you sing me to sleep**

**Every night from the radio**

Ally laughs remembering that failed attempt at playing at a bar. The bikers sure didn't appreciate it.

He plays the guitar. Ally never was that great at guitar.

Sometimes she wishes she wasn't invisible. But he's the performer and as his songwriter, she stays strictly behind curtains.

Ally desperately wants Austin to sing her to sleep every night. Just once sing with him while the radio is playing.

**So dim that spotlight, tell me things like**

**I can't take my eyes off of you**

**I'm no one special, just another wide-eyed girl**

**Who's desperately in love with you**

**Give me a photograph to hang on my wall**

**Superstar**

**Sweet, sweet superstar**

**Superstar**

When he returned, he and Ally decided to have a celebration party.

She showed up and he pulled her in for a slow dance.

"I can't take my eyes off of you." He said softly.

Could it be? Is her dream really coming true?

He kissed her softly, but passionately. "I have loved you since I first met you."

"But I'm not one special. Just another wide-eyed girl who loves you." She replied.

"Well if you see this picture," he showed her the one she was looking at the previous night. "It tells me different. See, I see a gorgeous girl with beautiful brown locks of hair with a guy who is fawning over her then and right now."

"You're definitely the sweetest superstar ever."

"You know it."

Austin and Ally melted into each other. Living happily ever after.

Yes, Austin is a superstar, but he's Ally's superstar.


End file.
